Match Me
by Polyphony
Summary: Love is the furthest thing from Jess' mind. She tries out for a reality dating show, and doesn't think she'll be chosen, but little does she know, the universe doesn't always do what you think..


**A.N:/**_All characters and events in this story - even those based on real people - are entirely fictional. All celebrities are personified the way I think either fits best in this story, or how I believe they are in reality.__**/:**_

For the sake of this story, I may be making up things were I deem appropriate, so don't narc on me if there is or isn't something I have written into a place. Everything is fictional, including people, places and events.

We walked into the restaurant laughing, talking about random little things and just having a good time. The restaurant we were at wasn't very prestigious, but it wasn't unheard of either. Bonnie, Tim and I made our way to our usual table at the very back of the room, hidden away from prying eyes.

It was a quaint little Thai restaurant, with traditional Thai tapestries, statues and paintings decorating the room. The walls were a warm red, not quite blood-red, but not far off. Painted on the walls in gold paint were intricate pictures of monkeys, dogs, various other animals and people alike.

Once we made it to our regular table, my two best friends of all time, Bonnie and Tim, sat down. Well, they're more like siblings than just friends. We've been through everything together since Junior High. We were all there for each-other when we went through the awkward stages of adolescence. They were there from me when my life changed completely and irrevocably.

I was there for them when they finally realised their feelings were no longer platonic, and the years after they realised said feelings, but before they got together in which the two of them were insufferable.

They're polar opposites, yet perfect for each-other. Bonnie has platinum blonde hair cut into an asymmetrical bob, storm-blue, almost grey eyes and a very angular face.

What's better though, is that she's not just pretty on the outside, but on the inside too. Bonnie is one of the most loyal people to ever walk the earth. Bonnie's the kind of person that will suffer through years of water-and any other type of-torture instead of spilling an extremely minor detail such as your favorite color.

She's short and thin. So thin in fact, that those who don't know her think she's anorexic. Hell, if I didn't sit with her every day for lunch, I would too. She's almost a pixie in a way. If you saw her dressed up as a fairy for Hallow'e'en, you wouldn't be able to tell that she wasn't the real thing.

Bonnie is one of those people who is constantly hyper, as if she has only eaten sugar her entire life. Despite her being bubbly all the time, she is level-headed and almost always knows the best thing to do, both from a professional standpoint and a personal.

Tim had really short-and I mean _really _short-red hair. Practically an army-buzz cut. In fact, he _did _have an army buzz cut at one point. He has Grue eyes and a square, almost boxy face. It wasn't fat boxy though. All the males in his family all had really defined jaws and square-ish foreheads. His nose had been broken once in a fight in high school, and you could see that now, because his nose was slightly crooked.

Tim was, is, and always will be one of the people who is shy, quiet and reserved. When we all first met in high-school, Tim was extremely introverted and if it were possible, would've been more than happy to melt into the wall. He's also the kind of person who only speaks when it's something important, because he feels it's best to not waste words.

Tim likes everything with a bite (including his women), so his favorite dish is spicy papaya salad. I don't mind spicy foods, but I can only bear to eat them in moderation. Just like Bonnie and sugar, Tim would attack everything and anything under the sun that contained chili.

I once dared him to eat a rare jabeñero. He ate it whole without even grimacing. In fact, he asked me for another one afterwards. Another time, a jock from college challenged him to a chili eating contest. Needless to say, Tim won.

As soon as I sat down we began our weekly competition to see who would be paying for lunch. This week it was Tim's turn to judge, which left Bonnie and I to compare the crazy names we discovered during the week. It was tradition (and has been since our Senior year) to collect 'different' names during the week, and whoever collected the least unusual had to pay for lunch.

'First name, Safety. Last name, First. Girl,' Bonnie started.

'First name, Ure. Middle name, A. Last name, Pig,' I countered.

'Brick. Wallis, though the way the mother pronounced it made it sound like "Walls",' She chirped. If I had stuck with the other names I had collected during the week, I would've ended up having to pay for lunch. Again. So, I decided to play my trump card.

'Tallulah does the Hula from Hawaii,' I said confidently.

Both Bonnie's and Tim's mouths opened so far that I thought their jaws were going to hit the floor.

'Are fly-filled mouths now in season? Or am I missing something?' I said sarcastically, with a smug grin. I was the fashionista of our group, so whenever either Bonnie or Tim needed fashion advice, I was the one they came to. I always knew what was 'in' and what was 'out'. I guess you would pick up a few things if you worked in the film industry.

Hell, if you lived in L.A full stop.

They instantly closed their mouths, but when they realized what I had said and opened them to protest, they were interrupted by the waitress asking them what they wanted.

We ordered the same things as usual, Tum Yoon Goong for me, Sum Tum for Tim and Phad Thai for Bonnie.

Bonnie and Tim didn't notice when their drinks arrived because they were too busy staring into their significant other's eyes. Some people believe that twins have a telepathic bond. Well, I-and anyone who knows both Tim and Bonnie-think that the two of them have a telepathic bond as well. I felt like I was intruding on their moment so I quickly looked away.

I never had the connection Tim and Bonnie have with each-other with anyone, despite how much I want to have someone like that. Someone who knows exactly what I'm thinking. Someone to hold me when life gets to be too much. Though, how could I find someone like that when I've never even done so much as dated. That's a good source of jokes for my friends. Me and my dating history that would put nuns to shame.

Quickly turning my head around I noticed a familiar head of black hair, which brought back memories I desperately tried to forget in the past 10 years. One moment I'm sitting in the restaurant I've been to everyday for the past 3 years, the next I'm sitting in the back of the BMW my parents got me for my 16th birthday.

I saw everything that had happened on that fateful day, 10 years ago, like it was happening again. We were driving home from the dealership, to our home where my parents were throwing me a party I wasn't supposed to know about, but found out about anyway.

The next thing I know there's a screeching sound, the car is spinning out of control and the crunching sound of metal on metal is ringing through my ears. I smelled blood, heard sirens and people talking in hushed tones, and felt pain in every spot of my body.

The next thing I know my shoulder was being gently shaken by Bonnie, and the tears that were running down my cheeks and smudging my make-up were being dabbed at by Tim.

_**AN:/ **__All right. This chapter is dedicated to I who helped out a lot with the whole moral support thing._

_If you like please review and let me know if it's worth continuing. I know it's not the best, but it'll still be nice to know what you think._

_If you have any questions, ask in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Match Me.

_Polyphony__**:/**_


End file.
